


Marvel/DC Mashup

by Charming_Quill



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charming_Quill/pseuds/Charming_Quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Batman finds a new universe through a time rift, he sends a random person named Smantha Yin to investigate.  Little did Samantha know she would have to become a personal body guard to Iron Man's daughter, Layla Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Set in Motion

Layla Stark

  
The words on the page blurred as her eyes moved across the book. She strained to see the tiny words squished into the little book. Rubbing her bright blue eyes, she felt a splitting headache coming on. Of all the subjects of her college career, the teenager knew English II was her weakness. Already suffering through her second time in the class, she lay sprawled across her bed covered in warm red and gold colored blankets holding the book at her face attempting to understand the words. 'I hate old English.' She grumbled to herself. Her long brown was tied up in a high ponytail and she scratched her pale white skin. She flexed her stiff muscles and sighed.

"Jarvis…what time is it?"

"It's two thirty Mrs. Stark." Jarvis answered. Layla smiled at the mansion's computer system. That was the one advantage of reading; it killed time.

"Anything on the social calendar tonight?"

"Absolutely. There is a benefit banquet tonight starting around four thirty.

"Great." The teenager rolled her eyes. 'Why bother asking?' She wondered as she turned the page of the time-worn Shakespeare book. Since her mother was the official head of Stark Industries, every night there practically was an all important social event worth appearing at. Luckily, Layla's outfit was neatly hanging on her desk chair next to her drawer filled with power tools. She had plenty of time to kill. That was when she heard a harsh knock on the door. "What?"

A tall woman with short curly red hair in a tight green dress and high green heels entered. She cradled a clipboard on her left hip and tossed an ID card on Layla's bed. The card had all her identification and was attached to a red lanyard. Layla groaned. "I'm reading like you told me to. What do you want?"

"It is not about what I want. This is about you." Layla caught onto the sarcastic tone and narrowed her eyes. "Get dressed for the banquet." Her red hair swished about as she turned to leave the room.

"But it's not for two hours!" Layla moaned.

"That is true but we have to go and pick up your new body guard." Layla's interest peeked at this new news.

"I thought I've been through just about every SHIELD agent by now?"

"Not a SHIELD agent, a civilian."

"Why do I even need a body…..Wait….What?"

"We're waiting for you so hurry up." She abruptly ended the conversation. The woman slammed the door closed and Layla heard her heels click down the hall. Layla shrugged and threw the book somewhere under her bed. Then she quickly slipped into her tight black pantyhose, her black flats, her expensive rich dark purple dress with a one shoulder top, her large and gaudy red and gold diamond bracelet, and placed her red crystal stone necklace around her neck. The flaunting jewelry and dressy dress was not Layla's typical style but her mother begged her to look presentable so she paid extra attention to her makeup. Grabbing her backpack and her ID card, she raced down the hallway slipping and sliding in her flats. Finally, she stepped outside the mansion and slid through the backseat car door into her leather seat. Her father and mother were up front wearing their stylish sunglasses and the woman from earlier sat in back next to Layla.

Layla's mom, a skinny strawberry blonde named Pepper, glanced back at Layla. "You have your backpack with you?"

"Yes ma'am." Layla patted her backpack scrunched on the floor in front of her.

"Then we can leave now." Layla's dad, the great Tony Stark, smiled as he pressed the gas pedal. He pushed the radio button and an earsplitting guitar solo blasted from the speakers. The car zoomed forward and a few blurred blocks later, they arrived on their private air strip with the jet waiting for them. Layla crawled out of the car and handed her backpack to a bulky muscular man in a black suit. He happily grinned.

"Finished your reading yet Layla?"

"As if, Happy." Layla laughed. The bodyguard knew perfectly well that Layla had no intensions of finishing her assignment and this party was the perfect excuse. They all loaded into the airplane and after takeoff, everyone started doing their separate duties. Natasha, the red head, was anxiously shuffling SHIELD files on a table. Pepper had her cellphone glued to her small ears chattering away with the party managers making sure the reservations were settled. Tony worked on the portable heart monitor he was developing for Stark Industries. Happy talked with a clueless peppy flight attendant and whipped out his wallet. Layla knew his family pictures were there and she could see that the glances to the drink bar by the attendant meant she was hardly paying attention.

Layla had placed herself on a swirling bar stool messing with the touch phone she had engineered. She was utterly bored. She would rather be lounging around the mansion or watching a movie with her boyfriend or even babysitting than show up at this fancy event. However, as the future of Stark Industries, she was required to attend such prestigious events to familiarize her with the business environment. Despite her mother's insistence, Layla was a mechanical genius like her father. She would rather build her own invention than suck up to snobbish rich investors. Caught between the two sides of the coin, she longed to one day be both a blend of business woman and mechanic. The slow descent of the plane and flashing seat belt sign snapped her out of her daze. The plane was landing.


	2. Passage

Samantha Yin-

Samantha looked out her window at the warm glowing sunset stretching across Gotham city. Holding a crumpled blue shirt in her hand, she sighed as she shoved it into her suitcase. She was uneasy with the usual dark grey sky melting into a rainbow of colors. In all her years of living in Gotham city, she had never witnessed such brilliant colors painted in the sky. Shaking off her unease of something being amiss, Samantha continued packing. Black slacks, purple flat dress shoes, a few black and grey T-shirts, and her one pair of comfortable Tennis shoes all were crammed into the suitcase. On the other hand, her mind was crammed with thoughts about the future. The shock of leaving not only her college suite but also Gotham had not occurred to her until this moment.

'What will I do?' She wondered as she absentmindedly zipped the suitcase shut. Well, missing her two best friends was a given. Barbara Gordon and Kara Kent were like sisters. The blonde and brown haired girls, Samantha had discovered, were none other than the superheroes Supergirl and Batgirl. This explained their long nights of absence except for when they escaped for personal intimate lover time. Samantha was not one to judge her friends and happily guarded both secrets for them. Now, her thoughts were shattered by the honking of a horn and she quickly shut her suitcase.

Growing up an orphan early on, the loud honking was originating from her aunt's, Ellen Yin, unmarked police van. An overprotective guardian, Ellen took Samantha in after her parents died in a nasty car wreck indirectly caused by the Joker. Ellen always made it a priority to lecture Samantha about her Chinese heritage, the dangers of the streets of Gotham, and her school effort. Despite this, Samantha loved Ellen and treated her with the upmost respect.

Samantha checked around the room with one last glance and rushed down the college dorm stairs. She waved to her aunt as she tossed her luggage in the back and hopped into the front passenger seat. Flipping her brown high ponytail with her pointer finger, her aunt tapped her fingers on the wheel as Samantha clicked her seatbelt.

"So, today's the big day huh."

"Yep." Samantha said. Ellen raised an eyebrow.

"That is all? A 'yep' and we are on our merry way." Samantha grinned. One word answers drove her aunt nuts and Samantha used them often.

"Yep." This time however, Ellen caught onto the ploy and just shrugged. She placed the car in gear and began zooming through the dim Gotham streets. Yet, the tapping did not cease. Samantha looked out the window at the blur of buildings and her eyes locked on the white rectangle with a few front windows and a large iron gate. Ellen also saw the building and coughed.

"So, first stop Arkham?"

"No." Samantha rested her feet on the air vent and stretched her legs and back like a cat. "I said all my goodbyes yesterday."

"Really? And Ivy is ok with you leaving?"

"Miss Pamela is fine with my leave of absence and understands I shall keep in contact."

"Ok, your funeral. Will Arkham still call for the rest of the inmates?"

"They are not inmates. They are residents and the term inmate is offensive to them."

"Fine. Will Arkham still call?" Ellen rephrased her question.

"Probably." More silence as Ellen swerved in and out of traffic. Her detective work did nothing to improve her driving skills. However, the troubled frown on Ellen's face led Samantha to believe that her aunt did not approve of her leaving. Finally, at a stoplight, Ellen addressed her main concerns.

"I don't like the idea that the Justice League is willingly sending a teenager to another universe that bordering ours with no knowledge about that other universe." She bluntly voiced her fear.

'Here we go again.' Samantha rolled her eyes as she patted her aunt's shoulder. "Come on, mom." Samantha teased. "The Justice League needed a civilian to scope out the other universe and to make a peaceful connection so Batman contacted me for the job. He would not send me if he didn't think I could handle it." Ellen began her nervous tap of the wheel again.

"I know but the thought of you vanishing from existence has me shaky. What if…"

"Don't start the what if's." Samantha cried as she rubbed her temples. Samantha hated the long list of possibilities of irrational fears her aunt loved to express in what if statements. "What if I go and end up marrying the guy of my dreams and have a family?" She countered. Though she was not dreaming of romance, she said this to ease Ellen's worries. Ellen eyed her suspiciously as she surged forward from the light change. Samantha mustered up her signature glare and Ellen waved her hand and turned away.  
"Well…ok. I will let you go but if anything goes wrong, I want you to call me and I will contact Batman." Ellen stressed as she wagged her finger at Samantha.

"Yes mother." Samantha mocked. Ellen smiled. The mother-sister-aunt relationship was a complicated one but she would not have it any other way. That was when Samantha noticed a large airplane landing at the airport. A giant name was painted on the side of the white exterior in blue letters; Stark Industries. Behind the airplane was the Bat-plane because Batman insisted on being a part of the exchange in case these other universal people were hostile. The plane and Bat-plane both landed on the rarely used VIP airstrip just as Ellen and Samantha pulled up to the gate. A man in a security uniform tipped his hat.

"Evening ladies. Got a pass?" He politely asked.

"Here" Ellen handed the Justice League pass and the guard nodded and opened the gate. Ellen pulled up a bit and shut off the car. She turned and looked at Samantha. "Well…guess this is it." She sighed. Samantha ignored her comment and just grabbed her and squeezed her in a hug.

"I'll miss you but I'll call as often as I can." She promised. Ellen wiped a tear off her face.

"Don't be stranger." She punched Samantha's shoulder and Samantha smiled. Opening the door, Samantha stepped out of the car.


	3. New Beginnings

Batman jumped out of the Bat-plane and suspiciously eyed the large eccentric jet as Samantha haled her luggage out of the back. Considerably the greatest hero and detective the world has ever known, Batman's sharp and keen intellect coupled with thrilling karate skills made him an adversary to be reckoned with.

'Somehow…'Samantha thought as she approached. 'I doubt they would know that.'

The jet slowly taxied down the runway and stopped a few feet away. Samantha had to shield her eyes when the sunlight reflected off the shining white exterior. The massive jet waited for the stairs to roll towards the door. Once the stairs were there, the sliding door opened and a white man wearing a black suit walked out. His lean muscles and tall stature showed as he bounded down the steps. Samantha noticed the earpiece in the man's right ear and the other two bodyguards that scooted in front of the main door. The man wiped his fingers through his dirty blonde hair and approached Batman. He stuck out his hand.

"Happy Hogan, personal employee of the Starks." He introduced himself. Batman remained rigid in his stance and coldly ignored the hand gesture.

"I'd like to see these new employers for Samantha Yin." He demanded. Happy lowered his hand and nodded. He grabbed the handle of Samantha's brown luggage.

"One moment please." He said. He quickly passed on Samantha's luggage and the message to another guard that had followed him. The man shook his head and trotted back to the plane. Samantha tapped her foot and twiddled her thumbs behind her back as she waited. She swiped her long black hair behind her ears and scratched her deep brown eyes. She was eager to leave but was also grateful for Batman's concern. Finally, the bodyguard reemerged from the plane with a skinny tall woman dressed in a tight black dress and monster black high heels and a tall black haired man wearing a black suit and dark black sunglass walking arm in arm down the stairs. They cautiously came towards and stopped in front of Batman and Samantha. The strawberry blonde smiled.

"Hi, I'm Pepper Stark and this is my husband Tony Stark." She smiled as she closed her phone.

"Wait…honey we didn't order Chinese food." Tony teased as he gestured to Samantha. "And what's with the bat costume? Isn't it too bright for you? I mean, bats are nocturnal unless that's backwards in this universe." Batman narrowed his eyes. Pepper pinched him in the arm and her smile widened.

"Sorry, ignore my husband." She smacked him one more time in the stomach so he did not slip another crude insult. Then she turned to Samantha. "And you must be Samantha Yin." Samantha shook the skinny woman's hand.

"I am Samantha Yin."

"Nice to meet you." She turned back to Tony who was contemplating more Batman jokes. "If you can't keep your mouth shut then go back inside the plane and work on your heart monitor."

"Well fine Pepper. I will go and wait for you inside the Stark Industry plane. That is the plane that you only own 12% of."

"Don't bring up the 12% again."

"Eehm…" Batman coughed. The couple stopped bickering. "I presume you have found a suitable job for Samantha to observe your universe."

"Yeah…nothing like a teenager to show another teenager the marvels of our universe." Tony mumbled.

"Back in the plane." Pepper said through gritted teeth. Tony sulked back to the plane while Pepper chatted with Batman for a few more minutes. "We appreciate this step of diplomacy. It's quite refreshing from the usual 'take over the universe' attitude."

"I thought Samantha was working for a top secret organization called the Strategic Homeland…"

"We just call them SHIELD and to avoid that complicated spy corporation, which I know nothing about, we just made her a civilian SHIELD liaison. She's working for someone who works for SHIELD."

"Well then, I suppose this is it. Bye Samantha." Batman waved as he climbed back into the Bat-plane.

"See ya Batman." Samantha watched the small black jet soar off into the distance. Then, upon the ushering of her new employer, she was whisked away into the large plane. Up the stairs and on-board, Samantha could not help but gawk. There were tables, a bar, spinning chairs, bodyguards, and even some baby toys clumped into a corner. The overwhelming luxury of the plane reminded Samantha of Bruce Wane's fancy dinner parties for charity. As she was admiring the interior, another tall and skinny woman, this time with bright red hair and a green dress, walked over. She held a manila folder in her right hand and a clipboard in the other. Her red lipstick glowed as she stopped underneath a light.

"Samantha Yin I presume." The harsh tone oozing from her lips caught Samantha off guard. Samantha only nodded in reply. "Good. Please sit down here." She gestured to the table next to them. Samantha quickly sat down and the woman slid into the seat across from her. "I am Natalia Romanoff and I am your "boss" in this universe."

"Boss?"

"That is what we are calling it. Anyways, in order to integrate you into our universe we have acquired your passport, birth certificate, social security card, driver's license, high school diploma, and a college degree equivalent to the one you just received." Samantha struggled to keep up with the red head's pace as Natalia shoved forged document after forged document Samantha's way. The massive paper pile stacked in front of Samantha barely made a dent in the manila folder still overflowing at the seams. "Now about your job. Did the Justice League inform you of your new job?"

"All they said was…"

"So I take it as a no. Ok, here is the deal. You are now working for the Starks. You have met Pepper and Tony and now…" Natalia motioned to Happy who poked a girl spinning on her barstool. Phone close at hand, she followed Happy's instructions by walking to the table.

"Yes Natasha." She sighed. Natalia barely skipped a beat as she continued.

"This is Layla Patricia Stark. Layla, meet your new bodyguard." The two girls made eye contact. Deep dark brown met rich watery blue and the girls felt some strange cosmic connection for a brief moment. But the moment passed and the awkward pair looked away from each other. Natalia masterfully used this opportune moment to pass Samantha the manila folder. "Here's your SHIELD file dictating all the terms of your contract. And here's your dress for tonight."

"Dress?" Samantha cried. Natalia pulled out a plain black dress and some high heeled shoes. "No way."

"No?" Natalia seemed shocked. Layla's face brightened up.

"Wow, you just said no to the Widow." She laughed. A quick glare from Natalia put a stop to her giggles. Natalia straightened up and held the dress up close to Samantha's face.

"We are about to attend a fancy function where there is a dress code…"

"I have slacks and nice blouses." Samantha tossed the heels behind her back. "And I don't wear heels." And with that, she walked away, grabbed her suitcase, and stepped into the bathroom. Natalia placed a hand on her hip.

"Wow…I like her already."

Natalia tossed the dress over Layla's face and walked away. "Fasten your seatbelt, Layla. We're landing now."


	4. Party Crashers

It seemed like forever since Samantha had vanished into the bathroom. Layla anxiously tapped her heels. How she wished the evening was over with. Her warm bed was more comforting than the party scene but there was no way to wiggle out of her mother's grasp. In fact, her mother was standing in the doorway watching Layla with her hand over her watch. Her tight lipped look made Layla's nerves edgy. She could see the stress in her mother's eyes.

Natasha lightly knocked on the door. "Are you finished in there?"

"Coming." Samantha answered as she opened the door. Her satin silvery buttoned up blouse was complemented by her neatly pressed black slacks. Black hair pulled back into a bun with loose hair draping out, Samantha dropped her clothes into her open suitcase. "Is this dressy enough?"

"Nice shoes." Natasha dryly complemented as she eyed the grey flats.

"Ok…come on everyone let's go. We're almost late." Mrs. Stark ushered.

"Heaven forbid we're late." Layla joked. Thankfully her mother's glares were drowned out by the bombardment of paparazzi. Fast firing flashes and cameras were following the celebrities every move. Layla plastered on a friendly smile and waved happily to the crowd. She glanced back at Samantha who was trying her best not to lose herself in the crowd. Wide-eyed and overwhelmed, Samantha covered her eyes from the bright flashes. Layla shook her head. Samantha had quite a bit to learn about the high rolling life that was her normal.

Finally they had managed to slip into the limo and arrive at the party exactly on time. Stepping out, more paparazzi swarmed like buzzing bees around sweet golden honey. Walking fast paced, they reached the glass door. Pepper touched the cool golden handle bars and held the door open. Everyone walked inside and was met by a cold blast of chilling air. Layla snuggled further into her black shawl as she eyed the crowd around her.

Snobbish executive businessman's son Gary Moldish stood with a glass of watered down white wine between his pudgy hands. His plump mother gripped his shoulders and golden tanned father laughed with other plump executives. Gary caught sight of Layla and sauntered over. "Why hello Layla Stark. How are we this evening?"  
"Hi Gary." She felt the prickle of his fingers hovering over her shoulder.

"I see you have a new friend…"

"This is my new bodyguard actually. Samantha this is Gary Moldish and Gary this is Samantha." Gary stuck out his hand but Samantha refused the offer.

"If you need me I'll be getting my food." She said.

"I should be…"

"With me." Gary wrapped his fat arm around Layla's slender waist. She jerked out of his grip.

"Need I remind you that I have rejected every one of your offers. I have not changed my mind. So I suggested backing off." On that note she left the greedy teen stunned in the center of the room. She continued searching the crowd. The rest of the crowd was not much better. Layla could not spot a friend among the blur of people. Only nosy reporters, upstanding local heroes, and more merry business men chatted in small social circles around the impressive buffet.

Spotting a lonely table in the corner near the food table, Layla slipped away from her parents and the Widow and headed there. After collecting a heaping plate of chicken Alfredo, she carefully placed her plate on the linen cloth table and sat down. To her surprise, Samantha sat down right across from her. A large plateful of sizzling honey ham and a side of gooey yellow noodles towered on her plate. She meticulously cut her meat with a sharp meat knife and ate the steaming morsel.

Layla scooped up a forkful of delicious noodles as she pretended not to stare at Samantha. Both of them could feel the tension gathering between them as they waited in silence for the other to speak. Minutes ticked by before Layla finally cracked.

"So…what do you think of our universe so far?" Samantha wiped her face with a napkin before she answered.

"I think it's…colorful."

"Oh…never noticed." Layla lifted her glass of water to her mouth. She found it rather difficult to converse with this stranger sitting in front of her. But between silence and awkward conversation, she would rather be grateful for conversation. "So Widow told me you lived in Gotham, the place we picked you up." Samantha nodded.

"That was Gotham."

"And the dude in the Bat suit…"

"One of the greatest detectives and superheroes in our universe."

"Ahhhh…" Now Layla found herself fiddling with her fork. If she did not find something in common to talk about she would surely explode.

"Mrs. Romanoff informed me that I'm not your first body guard. Care to explain?" Layla smiled at this. Now there was a conversation she could run with.

"Well…Mrs. Romanoff was my first official body guard when I was young..."

"What happened?""Let's just say we didn't get along. Anyways…I've had 307 other SHIELD agents try their hand at body guarding me. Most of them left within the first month because they couldn't handle me but there were a few who actually died on the job. And of course they were the ones I liked best." A brief pause as Samantha pondered Layla's statement.

"So I guess your family is rich, powerful, and well hated."

"Considering my dad is Iron Man he's made some big enemies."

"Iron man?" Samantha gave a confused look. Layla raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know anything about our universe?" A simple nod came from Samantha and another bite. "Well I'm sure Widow will bring you up to speed."

"Who is this Widow you speak of?"

"Natasha…" A blank stare in Samantha's eyes signaled that she did not understand. "Natalia Romanoff."

"Ohhhhh…" And again there was unbearable silence in a sea of chatter. The two girls continued enjoying their food as they occasionally glanced around. That was when Layla spotted her parents as they walked over holding wine glasses. The sugary smile on her mother's face spelt trouble for Layla.

"What do you want?" She asked as they approached.

"I would like you to come and pose with me for some pictures."

"Fine." Layla sighed. "Save me." She mouthed to Samantha. But despite her pleas, her mother still managed to drag her towards the reporters. She posed for a slew of pictures with a bright smile. Every flash blurred her vision and she found with each passing moment her smile became harder to hold. Before she knew it, they heard a large boom from the opposite end of the room. Layla whirled around and beheld the robotic arm sticking out from the wall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Some woman screamed as the hand continued smashing through the walls. SMASH! Bits and pieces fell on the piano as the robot poked through. Its florescent red eyes glowed as it gazed around the room.

Next Layla knew, Widow had grabbed her arm and was rushing her and her mother away. "What's going on Natasha?"

"Ha! You dare to refuse to invite me, the great Justin Hammer, to your executive party. You dare mock us. Well now we will have our revenge! Right Justina dear?" Layla recognized that voice. Justin Hammer was the owner of the rival business company. He and his blonde haireddaughter stood with the remote control standing near the robot. She seemed reluctant to speak but eager to command the robot to smash the buffet table.

"I think it is safe to assume we are being attacked by Justin Hammer Mrs. Stark." Natasha answered.

"Where's…" Before Pepper could finish her question, Tony came blasting from the restroom wearing his gold and red suit. Whizzing past them, he slammed into the robot and sent it collapsing to the tile floor. In the midst of the chaos of scrambling frightened people, Layla spied Samantha fighting against the stampeding crowd. She finally reached Natasha, Layla, and Pepper as Natasha tossed Layla her backpack.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked Natasha.

"Follow Layla outside and go home with her. Keep her out of trouble." "Ahahahahahahaha! Take that Tony Stark!" Everyone turned around and saw Iron Man pushing against the crushing force of the robotic foot.

"My purse Natasha." Pepper held out her hand and caught her large purse. Pressing the clip, her purse began a series of clicks and started engulfing her. When it stopped, she was covered in the metal and looked to Layla. "Leave now Layla. We can take it from here." With that, she ran towards the robot in a full charge. With lasers firing, she attacked the robot with a fierce intensity.

Samantha did not bother waiting for Natasha to tell her twice. She grabbed Layla's wrist and rushed her outside into the cool air. A bright full moon glowed as she frantically slipped on her backpack.

"So where's the getaway limo?" Samantha looked around.

"Getaway limo? There's no limo."

"Then what…" Samantha stopped talking when Layla pulled her straps. Gold and red metal strips snaked up and down her body. She was soon cocooned inside a suit of impressive armor. Samantha gawked.

"We're flying home."

"Um…I do not think that two people can fit in your suit.

"Just hold on tight." Layla laughed. Samantha wrapped her arms around Layla's waist and linked her arms. She gripped tightly as Layla warmed up her boosters. "Please keep your hands and feet on the ride at all…"

"Just go already!" Samantha yelled. Layla's blasters roared to life and soaring through the sky. Samantha found it hard to breathe as she clung to the sleek metal suit. Her lungs burned as they whizzed through the sky. Just about to pass out, she felt Layla slow down and finally they landed on the ground.

"Ah…nothing beats flying."

"I think I almost died."

"Oh come on Samantha, no need to be all dramatic." Layla stepped towards the large mansion doors and typed in the security code. The door swung open and Layla stepped inside. "Well…you comin'?" Samantha nodded and they headed inside.


End file.
